Those Green Eyes
by MadderthanaboxofFrogs
Summary: When a young, modern Pagan finds a very attractive and very outcast God of Mischief in her back yard... craziness ensues... Rated M for later chapters  Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1: There's a God In My Backyard

_I own nothing except Crowen and other characters not yet mentioned... I don't own Loki in other words... which makes me sad... so very very sad... lol ENJOY_

* * *

><p><strong>CROWEN<strong>

Ah, the sweet sound of silence. Peace and quiet. Perfect for meditation. The candles situated in my room flickered, casting shadows as I sat perfectly still on my overly-comfortable bed. My Thor's Hammer hung loosely from my neck, a testament to my heritage and heathen pride. I am Asatru, and damned proud. My mind was clear, yet my focus set on listening to the Gods for their constant encouragement and wisdom. Nothing could bring me out of my own little world... or so I thought. Through the walls in my mind, I could hear a commotion outside my bedrom window. I pulled myself out of my meditation and went to see what was going on. Outside, the sky grew dark and the clouds swirled as thunder roared from the heavens.

"_A thunder storm? But the weather called for sunny clear skies today!"_ I thought to myself, my jaw dropping as a funnel cloud descended from the sky into my back yard. I cautiously stepped backwards and flung my hands up to protect my eyes when a burst of color assaulted my vision. My entire house shook when a powerful crash sounded from the tornado of color outside. As soon as it all had began, it ended. I looked out of my window and found a very ornate pattern etched into my lawn. In the middle of said pattern was a crumpled form of, what looked to be, a man. My heart caught in my throat. This couldn't be happenning.

I raced down the stairs and out of the back door, hoping that whoever-or whatever- it was in my back yard wasn't dead.

* * *

><p><strong>LOKI<strong>

I couldn't open my eyes. I didn't want to. My entire body ached from the journey and the battle that preceded my arrival to... where ever I was. I knew I was injured. It didn't worry me any. I would heal in time. I could hear and feel heavy footfalls approaching me, then abruptly ceasing at my side. I could feel a presence... but I dare not open my eyes.

"By the Gods," a soft, feminine voice whispered over me. A groan escaped my lips as I used what little magic I had left within me to see her without openning my eyes. She was... Beautiful. For a moment, I thought I was dead and this gorgeous creature above me was a Valkyrie, ready to bring me to the halls of Valhalla. But the thought passed as she looked me over, a look of intense concern crossing over her features. She had long, dark brown hair, intense gree eyes with thick-rimmed spectacles, and soft, full pink lips. From her neck hung a talisman I recognized from centuries ago. I had thought modern mortals no longer wore them. The primative vikings wore them for protection and as a symbol of their belief in the Gods. A Thor's Hammer. I mentally chuckled at her and how ironic this was. A female modern viking?

As she hovered over me, I noticed markings on each of her tiny wrists. They were old Norse runes. On her right wrist was a single rune- Fehu. And on the left wrist were four runes, a name. My name. This mortal girl was strange. A reflection of the vikings of old. They were the only mortals who believed in our existance and respected it.  
>"At least you're breathing. Thank the Gods, he's not dead." I felt her hands on my armor, trying to figure out a way to move me. "Ahh shit. Please wake up... I can't carry you on my own! I need some help... Please," she begged, desperation clear in her voice. I slowly opened my eyes, meeting her own. She smiled brightly at me, taking my hand. "Come on, let's get you inside before the neighbors start coming out to investigate things for themselves." I reluctantly put my arm around her shoulders, allowing her to lift me. She guided me through the door of her dwelling and slowly lifted me up the stairs. Who was this mortal girl who helped me without question?<p>

* * *

><p><em>So there's chapter one from both Crowe's pov and Loki's. I can't wait to really get cracking on this story. I'll be writing another after this. It will be based of an actual dream I had a while back... mmmmm Hiddles... gotta love Hiddles. Sorry moment of randomness. lol. feel free to read and review! be gentle!<em>


	2. Chapter 2: Using My Talents

_Here's chapter 2 already because I don't want to get lazy and not update in forever. lol. I don't anything except Crowen and her family and her kindred blah blah blah..._

* * *

><p><strong>CROWEN<strong>

He was heavy with all that stupid armor. It was making carrying him a major pain in my ass. But, on the bright side, he was extremely handsome- His ink black hair a wild mess, his eyes an inhuman shade of green, his skin pale and flawless, minus the cuts and bruises peppered about his face and body. I knew who and what he was. I simply dared not to admitt to him that I did.

I laid him down on my bed, the black comforter cradling his damaged body. I leaned over him as he looked up at me, somewhat but not completely helpless. I looked for any way to get the damaged armor off his body to tend to his wounds, but found none. I threw my hands into the air, becoming agitated. I glanced at him and his smug smirk.

"Can you... um... help me get this off of you? I have no idea how to work this blasted contraption you call armor... please?" He chuckled in amusement and shifted slightly, waving his hand and using a little bit of magic to unclasp the armor. I hurriedly removed the silver and golden armor, trying to be as gentle as possible with the God beneath me. I got to the last layer of clothing and took my handy dagger from my dresser next to me, slicing open the constricting cloth. There was a deep gash in his side and, as expected, cuts and bruises all about his toned, perfect chest. The myths and stories did no justice to the gorgeous God before my eyes. "It's been a while, and I will not be able to fully heal this, but I will try my best to do all I can," I whispered, placing my hands over the wound, concentrating on bringing the tissue and flash back together. I could feel my healing energy doing its work as he gazed at me- a look of shock upon his face. My energy surged through his flesh and blood, draining me quickly. It took a lot of energy to heal a God. My breath grew heavy and I had to stop, looking over at Loki- the God of Mischief. "I'll be back." I stood and went to my bathroom, gathering gauze, alcohol, and medical tape. As I returned to his side, my mind wondered to obvious questions. _How and why is he here in Midgard? What happened in Asgard? Why me?_ I dressed his wound without saying a word.

"Who are you, mortal," a beautiful, silken voice asked at my side. I looked up and found him looking at me inquisitively. I smiled at him.

"My name is Crowen Lilliana Raynewood. You may call me Crowe," I replied with a polite and respectful nod. "I am your most humble servant, Loki- God of Mischief."

* * *

><p><strong>LOKI<strong>

I looked at the girl with the expression of mixed shock and confusion. She knew exactly who I was. And she pledged herself to me... Why?

"Why do you swear yourself to me," I questioned. She smiled as she walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down next to me.

"You are one of my two Patrons. Freyja is the other. It is a great honor to have you here on Midgard, Loki." No mortal had ever spoken to me with such... reverance. But then again, I didn't often converse with mortals. They were primative and ignorant. I didn't waste my time with them. But this girl was... interesting. I smiled at her with a genuine smile.

"How can you use magic? I thought all mortals believed in science." She laughed as she played with her necklace. I noticed then just how young she was- Around 23 or so. In her early 20's to be sure.

"I believe in energy, magic, science... all of it. I believe they're all one in the same. One must simply open their mind to that possibility," she answered thoughtfully. I looked at her, fascinated with her answer. She was a very complex individual. The fact that she knew magic astounded me.

I took amoment to absorb my surroundings. Her chambers were small compared to the rooms in the palace in Asgard. She had a large boudoir with a large mirror at her bedside along with matching dressers and tables arranged around her room. They were all a beautiful cherry wood with ornate designs. There were large tapestries hung about her walls, pictures of vikings and Gods. Her curtains matched her bed linens- black and crimson. I looked back to her, catching her gaze. We sat there for what seemed like hours, simply gazing at each other. I knew it was only a minute or two. She wouldn't look away.

"What is it," I asked, trying to descifer her thoughts. She smiled sadly, like she knew something I did not.

"What happened in Asgard to bring you to Midgard? Why are you in this condition?" The memories came crashing back to me, making me shut my eyes tight against the flood of images. I didn't anser her, I couldn't. The wounds were literally too fresh.

"It doesn't matter. I can't go back." I looked up at her sad eyes, sensing the emotions flowing towards me. My anger got the best of me. "I do not want nor need your pity, girl," I spat, catching her off guard. She narrowed her eyes at me, seemingly annoyed.

"Excuse me, Mr. High-and-mighty, for being a very sensitive Empath... jerk..." She turned her head away from me like a stubborn child. I chortled, laying my head back against the comfortable pillows. I really needed to rest.

* * *

><p><em>Another chapter down! I'll have more for you soon! Feel free to read and review, mortals! MUAHAHAHAHAHA XP<em>


	3. Chapter 3: A little song and dance

_Geez, already to chapter 3! Wrote it today,. so it's nice and fresh. I expect at least a chapter or 2 a day from here on out. Usual ownership stuff blah blah blah don't won Loki... wish I did. etc etc. Onwaaaard!_

_BTW: DocWho999- thank you sooooo much for the review! I love my fewds for creative firez!_

_HowlynMad- you're absolutely right... raining Gods indeed... Now only if it really happened... I would be outside singing in the rain..._

* * *

><p><strong>CROWE<strong>

He had some serious inferiority complex issues. He needed to learn to respect mortals and see them as equals. He looked so peaceful when he rested. A few stray strands of hair fell into his face as he slept, making him look innocent. I knew better. I smiled and gently brushed the stray hair out of his face, admiring the sleeping God. I didn't know if having him literally come crashing into my life was going to be a blessing or a curse.

I sighed to myself, thinking again about what could have happened in Asgard to bring him here. But the more I though about it, the more questions I had. Questions I knew Loki wouldn't answer, which frustrated me. I massaged the bridge of my nose, trying to think of a way to constructively get out my pent up frustration. I smiled excitedly at the idea that popped into my head. I grabbed my ipod from my night stand next to my bed, deciding that the best way to get rid of the frustration was to dance it out. As quietly as I could, I snuck out of my room, going to the loft area where my tv and computer where situated as well as a couch and dancing area. I plugged in my ipod to the dock on the coffee table and put on some newly-downloaded Skrillex. The song that popped on was Zoology- a trancy, sexy, amazing song. I closed my eyes and let the beat and bass carress my body as I moved my hips to the music. It was my release, my drug; overloading my senses as I swayed and writhed in the sweet sensation of trance dubstep. I was completely and utterly lost to the world- therefore, was lost to the God that stood a few feet away, watching me intently.

* * *

><p><strong>LOKI<strong>

I had felt the shift in the bed when she left me and I was curious as to where she had disappeared to. I slowly rose, wincing at the pain in my side, as she exited the room. I made my way over to the door, cautiously peeking around the corner to see what she was doing. She was bent over a table with a strange device, fiddling with it until she got it to work. When she did, she stood up and closed her eyes, a serene smile parting across her features as a sort of music began to fill the air. I watched her silently, silently walking towards her as she began to dance.

_'By the Gods...'_ I thought, my jaw hanging open. My mind went blank simply watching her. The way she moved; how her hips swayed seductively, how her hair cascaded down her shoulders and back, how her back arched and her body seemed to move like fluid. She would put the most exquisite dancers in Asgard to shame. The music was strange and foreign to my ears... But I liked it. It had a primal, almost animalistic feel to it.

My eyes couldn't leave her body. It was as if she was making the sweetest love imaginable to the music- and I found myself wanting to join her. As soon as the thought entered my head, I shook my head, to get rid of the foolish idea. She was a mere mortal- an extremely attractive and interesting mortal, but still a fragile, helpless, weak mortal.

"Are you enjoying the show, my lord?" I was drawn from my thoughts by her voice. I had been caught staring. And as I openned my mouth to give her a smart remark, I found myself unable to speak. I was dumbfounded. Me, Loki, the God of Lies and one of the most proficient wordsmiths in all the nine realms- driven speechless by a woman. She smiled at my lack apparent lack of a voice. "Loss for words, Silvertongue?" I quickly cleared my throat and regained my ability to speak.

"You must be mistaken, my lady. I was merely taking a moment to think of something appropriate to say," I expertly lied, but she merely scoffed.

"Whatever you say, Loki. But on Midgard, we have this saying: You can't bullshit the bullshitter," she curtly replied, a smirk gracing her lips. I looked at her, rather confused as to the meaning, which earned from her a laugh. "I'll explain it to you later, silly."

* * *

><p><em>So there's chapter 3! hope yall enjoyed! I loved writing this chapter... Reviews feed the gerbils in my head and are much appreciated. ^-^<em>


	4. Chapter 4: Daddy's Home

_Here come chapter 4... one of the longest chapters i've written so far... geez. still don't own loki... etc etc... ENJOY!_

**CROWE**

The look on his face was absolutely priceless. And the fact that my dancing had made him speechless came as a HUGE boost to my ego.

He winced as he tried to take another step towards me and then fell against the wall, clutching his side. I suppose he had forgotten all about that pesky wound in his side. I gasped as I rushed over to catch him before he hit the floor.

"Damnit Loki! You should have stayed in bed!" I shook my head with an exasperated sigh... He was so damned stubborn. I put his arm around my shoulders as I helped him up to his feet, dragging him back to my room. As I laid him back down onto the mattress, he smiled up at me.

"You do too much for me, Crowe," he breathed heavily. My name from his lips sounded like the sweetest music I had ever heard. I smiled back, trying not to be mad at him.

"I can't do enough. I'm just doing what comes naturally to me. I'm taking care of what's important to me. A wounded God in my bed is pretty damned important," I laughed, motioning to him to make my point.

"I suppose you're right," he chuckled, wincing as he laughed. "Ugh... my power must be almost completely depleated... Usually I heal much faster than this..." I couldn't stop myself from staring at his body. I noticed every detail, every muscle, every dip and every curve. Gods, he was gorgeous.

"Gods above, you're flawless..." As soon as the words left my lips, I clapped my hands over my mouth, cursing my lack of a filter between my brain and lips. He looked at me, a smug smirk playing upon his lips.

"Believe me, I have many flaws... But I thank you anyway for the compliment," he said softly, winking at me playfully. A blush spread across my cheeks, warming my face. I looked away, trying to avert my eyes. I murmured a 'you're welcome' as I fiddled with the hem of my black t-shirt. He took my hand in his and brought it to his lips. I looked back to him, our eyes locking as he placed a soft, gentle kiss on my knuckles. "Thank you, Crowe, for aiding me." I nodded respectfully.

"It's the least I could do, Loki." His eyes closed as he set my hand down. I sighed, standing to go turn off my ipod. I found it hard not to smile at the lingering warmth on my knuckles left by his soft, warm lips. I thought about his gentlemanly demeanor and his perfect manners... and that mischievious smirk.

_'He's a really great guy...'_

_ 'And a God-who probably wouldn't give two shits whether you lived or died.'_

_ 'I'd like to think that he would give two shits... Perhaps maybe even a flying fuck...'_

_ 'You're a foolish naive girl.'_

_ 'Shut up, Alexander. I can take care of myself, thank you.'_ I didn't hear anything more from my sub conscious. I smiled to myself, happy that I had won the internal battle. But a sound drew me from my thoughts- a truely terrifying sound: a garage door openning. It was my dad- he was home early!

**LOKI**

I was just starting to drift off again, when a loud rumbling came from beneath the floor. Crowe came running into the room, a look of pure shocked terror etched into her beautiful face.

_'Get ahold of yourself, Loki,'_ I thought to myself, lightly shaking my head.

"Loki! This is not good! My dad's home!" I shurgged, rather indifferent to the revelation.

"Why is it so bad? Simply inform him that you have a visitor," I reasoned, confused as to why she was behaving in such a way. She looked at me with an expression that could only be described as a 'you've got to be kidding me' look.

"It's not that simple, sweetheart. No visitors when dad's not home, he doesn't believe in the Gods or magic... aaaaaand there's a huge imprint in the back lawn... I'm so fucked... This is so not good," she explained, running her fingers through her hair.

"If it is that much of a problem for you, I can simply cloak myself, if that is what you wish. I still have enough energy for a simple concealment spell." Her face lit up at my suggestion.

"That would be brilliant! Thank you Loki." I smiled and nodded, closing my eyes once again. "Will I be able to see you?" I nodded once, tired of all the questions. All I wanted was some sleep...

"CROWEN LILLIANA! Down here! NOW!" The voice was stern and cold... and furious.

"Coming dad!" She shot me an apoligetic look as she rushed from the room. I heard the soft pitter-patter of her feet as she hurried down the stairs. If that man harmed her- he would experience the fury of my power. I could hear every word of their heated conversation.

"Crowe, what's in the back yard? Did _you_ ruin the lawn? Emily called me and said there was a tornado in the back yard! Did you summon some sort of demon?"

"Stop it, _father._ Just stop." I could hear the deadly venom in her voice. "If there was a tornado in the back yard, obvioulsy there's no damage to the house. No, there's no demon. I have no idea what happened to the lawn." There was a long pause.

"Emily told me that she saw you help carry a man into the house." She laughed at the accusation.

"That's just silly. You can check the house if you don't believe me, which I know you don't." Her voice was steady and confident... she was an expert liar...

I heard heavy footsteps trudging up the stairs, followed by her lighter footsteps. I sighed, annoyed at the whole situation. The door slammed open and a tall, rather plump man walked into the room. He had little beady eyes behind large spectacles and a large, bushy mustache. His hair was thinning and greying. He wore an angry expression. His eyes searched the room, not even fixing on the imprint I was likely making on the bed. He walked around the bed, checking the closed and adjoining bathroom, finding nothing. He turned to Crowe and scowled.

"I don't know what you're up to, Crowe, but whatever it is, I'll find out eventually," he seethed, walking past her to return down stairs. Crowe breathed a heavy sigh of relief, leaning against the door.

"I'm so sorry you had to hear that, Loki," she breathed. I chuckled and waved the comment away.

"He seems absolutely dreadful. You seemed to handle him with ease though. So he is your father?" She glared at the ground and shook her head.

"No," she growled. "He's my step father. My biological father is way cooler than that prick." I hummed.

"Well, I'm going to attempt to sleep now," I said gently, rolling over onto my side to face her.

"Do you want me to stay?" I shrugged.

"It's up to you." She bowed to me and disappeared behind her door, leaving me to my rest. I smiled to myself and slowly drifted off to sleep.

_So chapter 4 is all done... that was one hell of a chapter... so freaking long... i need to write more... I used to be a pro at sitting down and just typing for an extended period of time. Sooo yeah! Loki love reviews! Don't disappoint teh Loki!_


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE**

After a very long hiatus that, I'm happy to announce, is over, I will be resuming the writing of this wonderful piece of work immediately! I'm so sorry for the long-overdue updates. I've just been busy with life. So be expecting more updates in the coming weeks, everyone!

_Loki:_ It's about time, you lazy mortal... I was growing rather imatient with you.

_Author:_ Well excuse me for having a life, you arrogant God. Don't make me break out the Thorki to restrain you.

_Loki:_ ... You win this round...


	6. Chapter 5: Questions and Pudding

_I'm so sorry for the dely, my lovelies. Here's a nice long chapter for you to make up for lost time. It's a magical chapter... where Loki first encounters pudding... ^-^_

**CROWE**

I thought it best to leave the sleeping God lie. He had been through enough for one day... especially having to put up with my dip-shit dad. I sat down against the wall outside of my room, trying to process everything that had happenned and what could possibly happen next.

'I aided and healed the most gorgeous man-God I have ever laid eyes on, I stood up to my dad (which is a rarity,) and now Loki is asleep in my bed... what the fuck is going on?!'

'Something that shouldn't, but is- you foolish girl.'

'Don't you think I know that, Alexander? But... like I said, he wont give me any answers.'

'Perhaps you're not asking the right questions.' I sighed and rubbed my temples. My subconscious was a huge pain in the ass sometimes. But he had a point. Maybe I just wasn't touching on the right subjects.

I didn't know what to do, so I did what I always did when I was bored. I went to my computer and checked my facebook. Everything looked the same. That was, until, I saw a news post about a happening in New Mexico. A small town had been almost completely destroyed by a Tony Stark- looking destroyer machine. I read the article with renewed interest. Someone there caught the incident on a video phone, so I watched it. What I saw made my heart nearly skip a beat. A single man in a strange suit of armor, stood against the destroyer and prevailed. I recognized the hammer in his hand.

"Thor..." My eyes grew wide as my hand unconsciously travelled to my necklace. I would definately ask Loki about it once Loki woke. I sighed and spun in my swivel chair. I was restless... confused... I wanted nothing more than to plunge into Loki's mind to find the answers... but I knew that would only do more harm than good. I went back to my room, pausing outside of the door, my hand on the handle. Did I really want to risk waking him?

"You couldn't stay away, could you?" I smiled and shook my head at the voice behind the door. I stepped past the threshold and closed the door behind me.

"Nope. You're just too... Godly... to resist," I replied cooly. He turned his head to look at me, a serene smile on his face.

"Flattery may get you somewhere with me. I've given up on sleep, and i'm feeling a bit better," he said as he sat up, propping up some pillows to support him. "Now, explain this 'bullshit the bullshitter' phrase to me." He folded his hands in his lap and looked at me inquisitively. I laughed at him, plopping myself down ungracefully onto the bed next to him. I crossed my legs and rested my elbows on my knees.

"Well, the phrase means that you can't lie to someone who lies all the time. I've been lying my entire life- just to be able to do what I want and be a normal human being. It's not a talent I'm proud of. But there is always a reason behind everything I do... The meaning may not be clear at first, but it will become clear in time." He gazed at me, a look of curious wonder glinting in his eyes.

"You sound almost the same as I, mortal," he said lowly. His eyes were locked onto mine intently, searching for any trace of a lie.

"You are my patron- we have a lot in common, my lord." His eyes slipped closed as he smiled. "Loki, I have a question for you." He hummed, a signal for me to continue. "What was it that attacked Thor in New Mexico?" His eyes shot open as he visably tensed.

"Thor?" His voice was pure venom and layered with ice. "How do you know of Thor and the Destroyer?"

"The internet," I replied casually, knowing he had no idea what it was. His look turned from surprise to rage.

"And what concern is he to you?" I shrugged, trying to stay calm and collected while Loki was steaming.

"No concern. I just wish to know how you ended up in my backyard." He stared at me for the longest time, his green eyes intense, and rage radiating off of him. He finally sighed and shook his head.

"Very well. I'll tell you," he breathed, annoyance and pain etched into his voice. "Thor has always been Odin's favored son... and now I know why. I was always living in the shadow of my dear brother. He would inherit the throne, and I would fade away. Forever the little brother. I changed that. I tasted the throne. I let some Jotuns slip past Heimdall to ruin Thor's corronation day, and the following actions caused Odin to banish Thor for his arrogance and stupidity. He had to learn humility and to chose others over himself. I confronted Odin about my true parentage, due to an incident on Jotunheim, and idadvertantly caused him to slip into the Odinsleep. I became king of Asgard- it's rightful king. I achieved greatness for the first time in my life. A Jotun... on the throne of Asgard. I sent the destroyer to rid the 9 realms of Thor for good, in the process restoring his powers. He came back and faced me while attempting to destroy Jotunheim... He defeated me and had to destroy the Bifrost to keep Jotunheim from oblivion. I tried to finish Thor, and was left hanging off the edge of the Bifrost... But Odin came to his son's rescue... I fell into the abyss and ended up here." I blinked a couple times, noticing his discomfort.

"What of your true parentage?" He sighed heavily.

"I killed Laufey myself, protecting Odin in a bid to win my mother's favor." He looked to the ceiling as I laid down beside him on my side, absorbing his story.

"Well... I am sworn to you, no matter what. You are my king, and I am your most humble subject."

**LOKI**

The words that thoughtfully cascaded from her lips were like music to my ears. Hearing a willing soul surrender to my rule... it's what I had only dreamed of.

"Your king... how I have waited to hear those words," I whispered, a soft smile tugging at the corners of my lips.

"You tasted the throne. It's my duty to give you a permanent throne," she said, an air of confidence about her.

"And how will you do that, mortal?" She turned to me, a cocky smile plastered on her face.

"Because," she replied, reaching under her bed, "I have Soul-Breaker here to help me ensure you're rise to power." In her hand was a very large claymore, her small hand wrapped firmly around the leather-bound handle. My eyebrows rose in surprise.

"That's an impressive blade. But the question is, can you wield it?" She huffed as she shouldered the blade.

"I've had this claymore for almost five years. Of course I know how to wield it!" I chuckled and waved away her pridefull comment. Once fully healed, I would test her metal. She unsheathed the blade, every inch polished and deadly sharp. "It's dedicated to you. I soaked it with my energies." She passed the blade to me, letting me caress the cold steel and feel the magic that she poured into the weapon. It was surprisingly strong.

"You have real magical talent, mortal. I shall give you that." She beamed at me, the compliment empowering her.

"Why thank you!" I smiled back, putting a touch of my protection magic and some spell weavings into the steel.

"There you are. A bit of myself is now with you, my servent. Let it serve you well," I said, handing the sword back to it's owner. She hesitantly reclaimed her weapon, her facial expression going from cautious to strained as her flesh touched the handle.

"Oh... Gods... Loki... Your magic..." She held the claymore tightly, her smile radient and her eyes closed. "It's incredible," she sighed. I laughed, amused at the girl's reaction to my potent energy. I winced, my laughter causing pain to ripple from my side.

"Try to refrain from making me laugh for now, Crowe. Not until I am fully healed." She nodded, taking a moment to replace her sword under her bed. She hopped the bed suddenly, as if something had dawned upon her.

"Did you want anything to eat, Loki?" I shrugged, rather indifferent. I had gone days without eating, but if offered, I would accept. She winked at me as she left the room, her footfalls sounding on the stairs. A few moments later, she returned with two spoons and two plastic cups of a dark looking substance. "I thought that you would enjoy what small delights Midgard has to offer. So I brought you pudding!" Her eyes shone with excitement as she handed me the cup and spoon. I looked from the cup back to her, and swallowed nervously.

"This does not look very appetizing." She took a spoonfull and raised it to her lips.

"Trust me, my king. Your subject would not lead you astray." I sighed and conceded, spooning a bite into my mouth, not prepared for the taste that followed. My tastebuds sang and danced in the glorious rapture of the sweet nectar that graced my tongue.

"By the Gods... This is amazing," I said after swallowing my first bite. She pointed her spoon at me, a smile on her face.

"Like I said- Midgard's finest."

_Ok, lovelies... that took me a few hours to type... I'm going to bed now... and I'm taking Loki with me... tehehehehehehe reviews make us both very happy._


End file.
